vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (Fire Emblem)
|-|Alive= |-|Resurrected= Summary Nemesis was the leader of an army opposed by Saint Seiros and Wilhelm I during the War of Heroes. He possessed the Crest of Flames and wielded the Sword of the Creator. In Imperial Year 91, the armies of Nemesis and Seiros clashed at the Tailtean Plains. There, Nemesis was confronted and slain by Seiros in single-combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Nemesis, King of Liberation, Fell King Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Male Age: Over 968 years old Classification: Human, Bandit, Crest-Bearer, King | Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Dark Creator Sword), Electricity Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Dark Creator Sword), Healing, Statistics Amplification | Same as before, Limited Power Nullification (Via Mighty King of Legend), Probability Manipulation (Via Heartseeker and Keen Intuition), Damage Reduction (Via Commander), Resistance to Poison (Via Cursed Power), Death Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Commander) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Fought and slaughtered countless numbers of Dragon Form Nabateans in the past, who should be comparable to the Immaculate One. Wields the full power of the Sword of the Creator, which is powered by Sothis. Can fight on par with Sothis Fused Byleth) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Seiros) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ (Can damage Dragon Form Nabateans) Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can take hits from Sothis Fused Byleth and Post-Timeskip Claude), higher with Mighty King of Legend (For every single one of the 10 Elites alive, his abilities are increased) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with the Sword of the Creator, though he can retaliate from any distance via the Counterattack ability Standard Equipment: Sword of the Creator | Dark Creator Sword Intelligence: Unknown (He is a very experienced warrior, being able match Seiros in single combat for a time. He was used by Those Who Slither In The Dark as a tool to kill the Nabateans, but it is unknown if he was manipulated into this role or not. Little else is known about his level of intelligence) | Unknown (After his resurrection, he seems to have gone into a destructive rage. He seems to possess his former martial skill, and is able to fend off multiple skilled fighters at once) Weaknesses: His gambits have limited uses per battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: * Sword of the Creator: The Sword of the Creator is a Heroes' Relic of exceptional power and is said to be a gift to humanity by the Goddess herself. It requires the Crest of Flames in order to wield it. Its only wielder in history was Nemesis until his defeat by the hero Seiros. Without any known descendants, it is widely believed that the sword no longer has a compatible wielder as he was the sole known individual to bear the Crest of Flames. * Dark Creator Sword: The Dark Creator Sword is a replica of the Sword of the Creator, but it is darker in color and has two crest stones in it. It appears to be equal or superior to the original sword. Battalions: * Einherjar Lv5: Provides +5 Physical Attack, -10 Avoid, +3 Protection, +1 Charm. The associated Gambit for this battalion is Assault Troop. Gambits: * Assault Troop: A strong offensive gambit that strikes foes in a long, straight line. |-|Abilities/Skills= Nemesis Abilities/Skills: *'Mighty King of Legend:' Negates one attack each turn. Grants +3 strength, +3 magic, +3 dexterity, +3 speed, +3 luck, +3 defense, +3 resistance, and +3 charm to unit for each of the 10 Elites present on the field. * Heartseeker: Reduces the Avoid of all adjacent enemies by 20. * Swordfaire: +5 Might while a Sword is equipped. * Sword Prowess Lv5: When wielding a sword, +10 Hit, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. * Renewal: Unit recovers up to 20% of max HP at the start of each turn. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. * Cursed Power: Unit recovers HP on poisonous swamp terrain instead of taking damage. * Counterattack: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker by summoning a lightning bolt that deals the same damage they normally would have dealt with their current weapon or spell. * Keen Intuition: +30 Avoid against enemies attacking out of melee range. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= Sword Combat Arts *'Heaven's Fall:' It is an exceptionally powerful attack, granting the user an increased hit rate and critical rate, on top of significantly boosting damage output both on its own and based on the user's magic. Additionally, like most combat arts associated with the Heroes' Relics, it is effective against dragons. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. * Major Crest of Flames: The Crest of the goddess who governs the world. Occasionally restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. Rarely raises Might and stops counterattacks. Gallery Nemesis uses the Sword of the Creator.gif Nemesis uses the Dark Creator Sword.gif Byleth_vs_Nemesis.gif Nemesis_Singing_God_Shattering_Star.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Zombies Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6